


Like the Bay of Portugal

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Casson Family - Hilary McKay
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armed with Rose's postcards, Caddy tracks Michael down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Bay of Portugal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts).



'Nice bike,' she said. And stood there, head just tilted to one side, awkward in the door of the bar.

He could have mounted straight up and ridden off. He thought maybe she was expecting him to do that, and that was so unlike Caddy that he was almost afraid to approach her.

'Have a drink?' she said, spreading Rose's postcards in front of her like a fan.

So that was it. Trust Rose. He still couldn't speak; he only nodded.

'Come on,' she said. 'Tell me all about Portugal.'

Michael winked. 'It's just got an awful lot more exciting.'


End file.
